random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Toilet King
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = CCs Studios Nintendo EAD |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = Nintendo |Row 3 title = Composer(s) |Row 3 info = Koji Kondo Mahito Yokota CCs and Cream |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Wii U |Row 5 title = Released |Row 5 info = Summer 2013 |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = action-adventure action role-playing |Row 7 title = Rating(s) |Row 7 info = PEGI 12 (EU); ERSB T (NA); CERO B (JP); ACB M (AU) |Row 8 title = Modes |Row 8 info = single player |Row 9 title = Media |Row 9 info = Wii U Optical Disc }} is an upcoming Legend of Zelda game for the Wii U. It is the first Zelda console game to be literally released simultaneously on the same day. It is the second Zelda game to be rated more mature than any other Zelda games. The first was Twilight Princess. The reason is probably because of signs of nudity- as shown from Gaepora like in Skyward Sword. Story Hyrule is once again trapped in a devastating turn of events as an evil ruling force down below called the Toilet Force from the Toilet Realm has kidnapped Princess Zelda. As it turns out that throughout the game, the Spirit Maiden has a mysterious unknown power of cleanliness. If she is sacrificed on the Toilet Altar correctly, then the Mighty Toilet Lord will be risen from the dead and Hyrule will be ultimately submerged in the Toilet Realm forever and all will be forever slaves to the Mighty Toilet Lord. As Zelda's childhood friend, Link steps up with courage and bravely jumps into a new adventure to save her and the kingdom of Hyrule from the evil Toilet Force. Throughout his adventure, King Gaepora serves as Link's guide through the use of a Gossip Stone Charm as he is very knowledgeable about how the toilet and bathtub systems of Hyrule works. Gameplay Gameplay Differences in Hyrule and the Toilet Realm New to the Zelda franchise, the gameplay greatly varies in each different overworld. In Hyrule, gameplay is similar to most of the other Zelda games, but in the Toilet Realm, gameplay greatly resembles that of an action role-playing game and shtuff. Portals Between Hyrule and the Toilet Realm In this game, Link travels between Hyrule and the Toilet Realm through the use of portals. And they're not ordinary portals. Link has to travel to the Toilet Realm by a toilet. Yes. A toilet. Link flushes himself down to the Toilet Realm through a stinky toilet. He can go back up to Hyrule by using one of the many outhouses scattered throughout the Toilet Realm. Characters * Link - The knight in shining armor. * Zelda - The damsel-in-distress. * Gaepora - The naked king. * Mighty Toilet Lord - The stinky poop guy. Category:The Legend of Zelda